projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Judgment Day (2015)
Judgment Day (2015) Judgment Day (2015) was a pay-per-view produced and uploaded by ProJaked, on May 17th 2015, in an undisclosed location. Background Austin Aries and Samoa Joe had been feuding over the [[World Heavyweight Championship]] since before the previous pay-per-view [[Backlash (2015)]]. Samoa Joe defeated Austin Aries for the championship at Backlash. Austin Aries regained the title from Joe in a rematch on Smackdown, making him a two-time World Champion. Samoa Joe activated his rematch clause for a match at Judgment Day. Seth Rollins and Eddie Guerrero had been feuding over the [[ECW World Heavyweight Championship]] since Backlash also, where [[Seth Rollins]] defeated Eddie Guerrero for the championship. However, Adam Cole was next in line for a shot at the title and the match was booked as Rollins vs Cole, but Eddie Guerrero cashed in his rematch clause making it a triple threat elimination match at Judgment Day. Event '''Undercard Matches''' Opening the show was the [[WWE United States Championship]] contest between Roman Reigns, and the challenger Finn Balor. Roman Reigns dominated this match, and hit a Superman Punch, followed by the Spear to gain a quick pinfall victory over Balor, and retain the US championship. Next up was the [[WWE Tag Team Championships|WWE Tag Team Championship]] contest between reDRagon (Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish) and Evolution (Randy Orton and Batista). reDRagon retained the championships after Bobby Fish pinned Batista following his finishing move, the Fish Hook. Following this was Christian defending his [[Intercontinental Championship]] against Adrian Neville, in a steel cage match. This match was split down the middle as both superstars had a good amount of control. Christian pinned Neville following a monkey flip out of the corner to retain his championship. The last undercard match was Power and Glory (Alexander Rusev and Vladimir Kozlov) defending their [[ECW Tag Team Championships]] against the One Percenters (Ethan Carter III and Brodus Clay). The One Percenters controlled this match well, and neutralised the strength and power of Rusev and Kozlov. The One Percenters won the championships following Ethan Carter III hitting his finishing move, the eponymous One Percenter, giving both men their first titles in WWE. '''Main Event Matches''' The first major title match was between Austin Aries and Samoa Joe for the [[World Heavyweight Championship]]. Austin Aries had control of Samoa Joe in this match, not wanting to let up like he did at Backlash, and he retained his championship quite quickly after hitting a suplex backbreaker and following it with the Brainbuster. The next match was the triple threat match for the [[ECW World Heavyweight Championship]] between the champion Seth Rollins, and the challengers, Eddie Guerrero and Adam Cole. All three of these men put on a great match, with Eddie Guerrero being eliminated first following a small package pin from Adam Cole. Rollins took advantage and delivered a Curb Stomp to get the three count on Cole and retain the ECW World Heavyweight Championship. The main event was for the [[WWE Championship]] between Mark Henry and the challenger, Bray Wyatt. Both men looked to use their power to try and get an advantage in this match. However, Henry's strength was too much for Bray Wyatt, and Mark Henry retained his championship following the World's Strongest Slam. Results